It's Over and Done
by Cryzzel
Summary: When she got the message she knew it was over. When he got her message he knew it was over. They both knew it was over. Post 1x18 because I’m a bitter ChuckBlair fan. Two-shot.
1. She's over

It's over and done

**It's over and done.**

When she got the message she knew it was over. When he got her message he knew it was over. They both knew it was over. Post 1x18 because I'm a bitter ChuckBlair fan.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, if I Did, Chuck and Blair would be frisking in Tuscany by now.

I fucking hated the ending, and I am still in my bitter zone, so I decided to write this. Chap 1 Blair's POV, Chap 2 Chuck Bass's POV.

XXX

Blair was ecstatic, she couldn't believe Chuck actually invited her for one week to Tuscany, to _Tuscany_, that was one of the most romantic places in the world! Well, for her at least. It was like a honeymoon, just without them getting married!

Marriage! Oh Blair was already cooking up a perfect wedding in her mind. She knew it was unhealthy, but she couldn't help it, she's a romantic! She dreamed of her wedding with Nate since she was little, so it was obvious she'd dream of her wedding with the person she was currently dating now. Chuck Bass was also a romantic; he showed her the whole week how romantic he was.

It was unbelievable; Blair Waldorf felt her heart escalate every moment she thought about Chuck. She talked a little with the man next to her, apparently taking the same flight as they were, he was nice, he was oddly appealing even though he didn't have the charm and looks of her boyfriend.

Then her phone beeped, somehow her heart dreaded, she dreaded what it said, but she prayed and hoped it wasn't anything bad. So she pressed and saw it was from Chuck, her heart fell, but what crushed her was the message he encased for her.

_Sorry, Dad's late, taking a commercial flight._

_Chuck._

Blair knew it was over. No xoxo's. No Love, Chuck, like how they've been playing the last one week. It was just bluntly written. Blair felt herself going on a breakdown. This couldn't happen, this wouldn't happen again. She vowed herself there wouldn't be anyone like Nate again.

How Blair knew what Chuck's intentions were, was quite clear. Crystal clear to be exact. He never left her side the entire week, he was a perfect gentleman, and he was something she's never seen him be before. Blair Waldorf was no idiot. She knew he wouldn't come on the next flight to see her. Even if he did, she would've smelled the scent of sex of another woman on him, or a few.

Blair Waldorf just knew him that well.

She knew it would come down to this. Honeymoons were not Chuck Bass's thing. Being in a relationship wasn't Chuck Bass's forte. Being in love, wasn't Chuck Bass at all.

But, honeymoons were Blair Waldorf's thing. Being in a relationship was Blair Waldorfs forte. Being in love was Blair Waldorf's problem.

She was in love with him, even though she knew it was too soon to fall in love with a playboy like Chuck Bass. She never told him how much she loved him, how much he made her feel comfortable, and how much he changed her. She was a different person with him. Chuck Bass brought out the worst in her, the things she would never do, say or think about, he brought it out in her. He loosened her perspective on the world, and especially on herself.

He completed her.

And now, he broke her.

But Blair Waldorf, who went through this about a billion times with Nate, just typed:

_Ok, No rush._

_B_.

There was no rush on either of their side. She knew what the future held for them.

Completely and utterly nothing. Chuck Bass couldn't and wouldn't change, and she knew that. The entire week was perfect, too perfect. And maybe for Blair, that week, coming out from Chuck was pure bliss, and maybe that was just enough.

Blair Waldorf just knew him that well, part of her was screaming at herself for falling for someone whom she knew would break her, the other part loved what he gave her the time they were together.

She felt her eyes burn with hot tears… But no, Blair waldorf didn't cry, she never cried in the presence of strangers or people Plus, she sure as hell wouldn't cry for Chuck Bass. He didn't deserve her tears nor her heart.

Even though he already had it. But it's alright, not like she hasn't done this before.

So what does Blair Waldorf do in times like these?

She walks over to the man in the suit, smiles at him as he talks, getting even more interested in his manner, and said

"Well, Bart did just get the jet reupholstered. And I do like when the lady makes you those cookies. Whats ten hours? They say absence does make the heart grow fonder, right?"

She moves on.

XXX

The next shot will be in Chuck's POV. I'm a very bitter child. I am pissed. When I get over this one shot, I'm going to write a happier one. I don't know depends.


	2. He's over maybe

When she got the message she knew it was over

When she got the message she knew it was over. When he got her message he knew it was over. They both knew it was over. Post 1x18 because I'm a bitter ChuckBlair fan.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, if I Did, Chuck and Blair would be frisking in Tuscany by now.

I fucking hated the ending, and I am still in my bitter zone.

**He's Over….maybe.**

_You will come back a changed man._

Chuck looked distant when his father said that…. it kept on echoing in his brain. He didn't want to give up his lifestyle he's always had since he was a kid, he was comfortable in his zone. He was comfortable being The Chuck Bass.

The person who loves booze, smoking and multiple women. He liked that lifestyle, it made him feel in control, it made him feel free.

It made him Chuck Bass.

Chuck took out his phone and typed a message that he knew he would regret.

When he got Blair's message:

_Ok, No rush_

_B._

He knew it was over. No xoxo's, no love B. It was blunt and forward. He closed his eyes as he turned around to take the flowers. Blair understood him. She knew what he meant, and he knew she would've. If she didn't, then Blair Waldorf didn't know him at all.

That's why he loves Blair. She knew him the best. She understands him. Knows he'll never change.

He'll only ever love one girl, whom he knew he couldn't please. He will always wander, because that's who he was. He will always be pulled into temptation because that's just what he's made of.

What's love? Chuck Bass didn't know exactly, he's never been in love before so what does it consist of? What does it mean? Chuck just simply jumped into the notion of 'loving' someone he didn't actually know what it meant.

Chuck was slowly freaking out.

It was the first time he was thinking about shit like this.

He's Chuck Bass. He didn't stick to one girl, never has, never will. His father was saying things that made him sound like he was owned. Chuck Bass doesn't belong to anyone. He was no whipped idiot; he didn't like being owned by people. Chuck Bass was a man on his own.

_You don't belong to anyone._

Blair knew what he was made of when she said that. She knew what she was getting herself into. They both knew the consequences….

Whatever he did will affect Blair... He hadn't this problem before. He could booze, smoke, sleep with anyone he likes and he wasn't hurting anyone when he did it. But being with someone meant, hurting the person he was with too.

Could he control himself? Chuck Bass had high sex drive... Would he give into temptation? Would he party till the next morning and forget he has a girlfriend and sleeps some random girl? It was Chuck Bass's lifestyle; it's imprinted in him to do so. Even if he does it, would he feel bad?

They both knew each other very well, that's why they were perfect for each other. He knew, she knew it.

He completed her and she completed him…

However they couldn't be together because Chuck is who he is, and Blair was someone who wanted more out of him. And Chuck Bass couldn't give that to her. He could give her one sweet week. He could give her a one-week holiday in Tuscany. But after that, he will continue to hurt her.

When he threw the flowers into the trash, he knew they have come to a mutual understanding. Even though Chuck's heart was hurting, even though he knew he was doing something he didn't want to do, but he had to do in order to pump out the feel of Blair out of his veins…

And move on without her. He loved her that much to know he couldn't make her happy or fully commit to her. He might not know exactly what love meant, all he knew was that he did. He was scared and insecure, he didn't have much faith in himself and Blair didn't have any in him either.

Until he pulled himself together, stopped being an immature brat, he knew he couldn't keep her. He didn't want to keep her in this horrid mess of his. He didn't want to pull her into _his world_ where he knows he'll keep on hurting her. He didn't want to let go of his life just yet.

You're only young once.

He had to let her go now, before they were both in too deep to get out. It was still early for her, so she wouldn't be affected as much as he was right now. Letting her go was the hardest thing he's ever done, but he had to. He knows he was going to suffer making this decision.

He didn't think he could change for the better or for her... He loved his lifestyle too much. He was comfortable being Chuck Bass.

Someday, someday maybe he will change for her….

"Amelia." He gave the blonde a sexy smirk.

He smiled when she talked, such a pretty blonde woman, but not as beautiful as Blair… he shook that thought out of his head. He smiled when she asked who he was.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

Someday. He might try and change.

Maybe if she came back with someone, looking happy and has erased Chuck from her heart and mind will he then realize what he's lost.

Maybe much sooner than later than he thinks…. And it will be at that moment, Chuck will find out what love really means, the hard way.

XXX

A/n: Chuck Bass, I love you. But you have to** suffer**, and go through barbs and wires and beg on all fours to get Blair back. And I know you will because you **love** her.


End file.
